Of My Demon
by Neo- kun
Summary: Next fic to Fallen Lee gets a letter from his thought to be died father, with the help of his friends will he be able to find the man he once called dad or will it be the end of Gaara and Lee's love? Read to find out what will happen. I do no own naruto


_Of my demon... By Neo- kun_

(Neo: Well now that I have SOME time on my hands I can try and get some chapters in. I hope you enjoy this.)

* * *

"Your father...?" Gaara asked looking over the old letter it was ripped in seven different places and smelled of ash. Lee gave a nod looking to the hard wood floor that lined the hall way. " What are you going to do about this Lee?" Gaara asked blankly turning the note in his hand in thought.

Lee gave a small sigh not really in the mode for talking to the red head right now any more. "I need to think about this..." He said truthfully staying in the same spot looking at Gaara his head tilted a little.

Gaara gave a nod moving over to take Lee into his arms taking a breath in. "I'll give you time to think, Let me see if Naruto's done with dinner." Gaara whispered letting go of the fallen leaving the room.

'Whats wrong with you... you haven't seen your dad in 11 years, why are you not happy?' Lee though sitting down on the soft bed his face hidden in his hands. "What should I do..." He said softly his hands wet from tears. Lee gave a few soft sobs trying to clean his eyes but was failing. 'Relax... your getting upset over nothing...' Lee thought to himself but how he could think like that was beyond him.

The young fallen slowly relaxed for so long he had thought his father had died along with his mother, but now he didn't know what to think.He closed his dark brown eyes slowly, this was going to take a lot of thought and maybe he could find the answer some where in his dreams.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kratos?!" Sasuke called out into the woods where the hell had that wolf gone. Sasuke gave a blank stare looking around for Kratos who as far as he knew could be home braking more of Tenten's walls.

"I can't seem to find him Naru..." Sasuke sighed looking to the fox who was fighting to make rice and sweet ham. "Well maybe he went for a walk or some thing, help me set the table ok?" Naruto said half asleep shifting the ham off the hot pan and onto some random plate. "yeah, ok sure." Sasuke said closing the door as he walked back inside.

"So Neji took Tenten to the doctor right?" Sasuke asked placing plates and chopstick on the floor table. "Yes, I think the baby maybe coming soon." Naruto said his fox ears moving down as he finished the cooking. "I hope she's all right." Naruto gave a half sigh feeling arms around his middle. "She'll be fine." Sauske whispered in his ear giving it a small kiss.

Naruto leaned into him relaxing. "Is dinner done?" Gaara asked walking into the living room his bare feet making no sound in his movement. "Almost, is Lee ok?" The fox asked moving the rice off the fire. "...He's thinking..." Gaara said softly looking off to the pale wall.

"About what?" Naruto pulled away from Sasuke a little to set the hot white rice into a bowl. "We got a letter from his... his father this afternoon and well, he doesn't know what to do about it." Gaara walked over to take the bowl and plate to the table. "ah, Lee's never told us about his mother and father." Naruto said pulling Sasuke to sit with him.

"When we found Lee-kun he was crying and had no idea where he was." Sasuke added giving a nod to himself. "So maybe he hasn't seen the man in a long time or some thing." Gaara stated trying to fine out what it must feel like to Lee.

"Maybe who knows, try asking him later about it though." Naruto smiled. "But why me?" The red head seemed confused but this he was not good with people... well maybe he was good with Lee but still.

"He loves you Gaara and I'm sure he'll understand better and trust you." Naruto said looking at the red head. "Now go get him I'm hungry." Naruto looked down at the food licking his lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lee had fallen asleep by the time Gaara had gotten back to him. "Lee-kun..." Gaara said softly moving one of his hands to touch the boys face moving some black hair away from the males eyes. 'He's so cute...' Gaara smiled to himself leaning down to trail his lips over Lee's neck. Lee shivered lightly a small smile forming over his once uneasy face.

"Gaa-ku..." He said softly still asleep moving closer to Gaara's warm body. The red head slowly movement himself on top of the sleeping fallen kissing the older boy's lips lightly. "I love you Lee-kun." Gaara said softly into Lee's ear making the male slowly open his deep brown eyes to look up into a pool of blue green.

"Did... did I fall asleep...?" Lee asked shifting under the red head. "Yes, dinners done. Are you hungry?" Gaara asked his hand stroking Lee's midnight hair. "yeah..." Lee gave his lover a small smile his face turning a light red.

"Well lets go." Gaara said returning the smile getting off of Lee. The two walked back to the living room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kratos where have you been." Naruto glared at the wolf how was about to eat every thing in sight. "I was trying to find the bunny king and I got kidnapped by a Rat army who wanted to make me into their queen!" Kratos yelled his nails digging into the table in light panic. Naruto blinked confused opening his mouth to say some thing but stopped knowing it wouldn't help at all.

Gaara and Lee sat down both looking at the nice meal that lay before them. "...Ok eat up every one." Sasuke said as the all passed the food around.

Lee was picking at his food really not in any mode for it but thought it best to try anyway. Sasuke and Naruto where looking at Kratos sickened at how the wolf was shoving every thing into his mouth at once and Gaara was looking at his food blankly unsure of it.

By the time dinner was over and done with Kratos had passed out on the floor face first.

"Was it good?" Narto asked aloud looking to his friends as they gave a nod. Sasuke leaned over giving a soft kiss to his mates lips saying a light thank you.

"I have some thing to tell you all..." Lee said his gaze to the half picked at food. Gaara moved his hand to hold onto Lees. "I'm going to find my father... and I need to know if any ones coming with me." Lee gave a light grip to Gaara's hand knowing that the red head was going.

"I'll go." Kratos said face still into the floor sounding in and out of sleep. Lee looked to Naruto and Sasuke who seemed to be lost in thought. "Another trip... sounds like fun." Naruto smiled Sasuke gave a nod in return. "Than tomorrow we leave." Lee said looking to Gaara before leaning into the males side. Gaara moved his arm around his lover holding him close knowing this was going to be long trip indeed.

* * *

(Neo: You asked for it so here it is. Thanks for reading I'll try to update every weekend if I can.) TBC...?


End file.
